


you drive, i'll scream

by vanibella



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: It’s a good thing that Jason catches on fast, otherwise you’d be driving yourself in circles trying to have a little fun on the road.





	you drive, i'll scream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves fingering while driving. Please don’t actually do or attempt this while operating a vehicle of your own. Came from the prompt “If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” Fem!Reader.

Okay, fine.

Look, you can’t help it _if_ Jason just looked so damn sexy with one hand on the steering wheel and another on the gearstick, eyes fully trained on the road ahead as the two of you cruised along a highway on one of Bruce’s sports models.

Not to mention the jacket sleeves that were rolled up all the way to his arms, plus the dark aviator shades over his baby blues?

Talk about a hottie.

It started when you had turned at one stop to admire the view on Jay’s side, but was instead blown away by how young and carefree he had looked at that moment. The easy manner with which he handled the car’s gears, the relaxed line of his shoulders and back, and the insouciant smile on his face – that was a rare sight, and a hard one to resist too.

“Cool view,” Jason remarked as the car came to its first stop.

Giddy to execute the little game you currently had in mind, you hid a smile behind your shoulder and tried your best at a nonchalant reply, hoping he wouldn’t catch on to the entirety of your plan.

“Yeah. Nice of Bruce to let us borrow this one for a weekend trip.”

You decided to make the first move by laying a hand atop the one he had on his knee, playing innocent when he momentarily turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow. You shrugged, and brought up your interlaced fingers to press a kiss to the back of his hand.

Knowing full well his affinity for random displays of affection, Jay must’ve been enamored because as soon as the car came to another stop, he returned the favor.

This time you smiled back at him, and then turned to your own view of the passing countryside from your seat to distract yourself. This time, Jason was the one to take it a step further. Although the car had already shifted back into drive, his hand continued to remain on your knee.

Okay. Your move.

Shifting your leg so that a portion of your dress hiked up and made available a larger patch of skin, you forced Jason’s relaxed grip to move further up from your knee to your thigh.

Bingo.

Either he caught on or didn’t, because Jason continued to be causal about the whole thing, grip still warm and relaxed. What changed was only the way his thumb started caressing your inner thigh with slow strokes.

Okay, fine. The car lurched back into gear, and just as you were about to put into motion your next move, Jason surprised you by suddenly reaching up your dress to grope you through your underwear.

“You’re not exactly subtle, sweetheart. Are you sure you want to keep going?”

It wasn’t a hard decision to make. After all, knowing that Jason liked anything that had to do with driving his adoptive father’s blood pressure up the wall, this was quite possibly one of the best ways to mess with his old man.

“What he won’t know won’t hurt him, right?” 

The lewd smile and heated gaze in his eyes made your groin flutter with arousal. 

Driving obviously did not hinder Jason’s efforts to tease you as he drew light circles over your underwear, right where your clit was encased behind the cotton gusset. He made slow feathery strokes over the dip where your opening was, like he was feigning entry with his fingers.

The final straw had been when he all but reached across the seat and pushed your underwear to the side, inserting a finger or two into your entrance, and then crooking his digits against your wet, pulsing walls. It was an intense bout of finger fucking that lasted all of a minute while a stoplight was red, one that made your vision tunnel and head spin.

By then he had already made a mess of you by rubbing your clit with your own wetness, using his thumb and forefinger to massage the inner lips of your pussy while simultaneously thrusting at your insides with his middle finger. He continued on his teasing for the next few stops, always making sure to make a show of sucking his fingers just before the traffic light would turn green.

You’d gathered just enough of your wits to remember that this was _your_ game, and when the time came that he pulled his fingers out from you to start his little charade all over again, you immediately reached over to lick and suck at his fingers, swiping up at the juices of your own soaked wetness.

“ _Mmm_ , pull over. I need you right now.”

“ **If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.** ”

“That’s the plan.”

Small wonder then that Jason was still able to maneuver the car back into drive without crashing or stopping. When Jason finally did pull over to a secluded stop and unbuckled his seatbelt, you made a dive for his pants, more than eager to get the end you’d been planning all along.


End file.
